thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141118070927/@comment-24796133-20141122163921
Brok I answer Sophia as simply and briefly as I can: "Same as before. Find the info, get to Wulfrum and Kaytlin, kill the bad guys." She nods but was obviously expecting a clearer plan. I would tell her if I actually had one. I don't even know where to find Wulfrum. One step at a time though, get the info first. After the food, I go back down to the room and stare at my palms, willing something to happen, anything. If I look closely and can see my viens glowing slightly, there is a power inside me but I have no idea how to use it, or what it even is. We've been reading through everything for hours, soaking up all the information we can but hardly learning anything useful. We really need to find out more about the elders, and the mysterious 'Diem'. Mainly I am revelling in the temporary peace we have. Now that Obitus is free, the fight we were dragged into has become all the more important. Protect the relics, that's the important thing, and find the others. I'm working my way through an ancient Kefran text. I never bothered with it before, mainly because many of the words were untranslatable at the time, but I'm doing the best I can, and already it has been the most informative. There was a section on the history of the elders. From what I could make out Spherae was created long ago when magic was introduced to the realm before us. The magic manifested itself into six beings, changing them into the elders and first bearers of magic, along with the magic blessing being contained in six forms in six relics. A lot of sixes. The elders worked together to create our new world, which gave rise to the new species around us today. But, as with all power, it corrupted one of the elders: Obitus. There's very little in here about the actual war, but it highlights and an incredibly important point: Obitus was after the Diem, the object which had brought magic to the world. When it was first discovered by the elders, it was divided into the relics and it's power split amongst the six, with each relic containing its own ability: power absorption, creation, evolution, storing, recording and deactivation. Together they combine to create the Diem, an object of limitless power, capable of any feat. Obitus's attempts to take the Diem were prevented by the five elders, and he and his army were imprisoned in the Tenarbys. The remaining five elders took the relics and hid them away from all others, and over time the elders themsleves faded into myth. Learning this makes everything clearer. It's obvious that Obitus wants to finish what he started and take the Diem, destroying everything. The question is, where are the elders? Shouldn't they be stopping this? The only other elder I have seen is Salinor, where are the other three? I try looking through the text for answers but my sixth sense sparks up violently. Danger is close. I see Sophia coming down the steps and and mange to shout just before the upper room blows apart, sending us flying back. I cough out the dust and look for Sophia. Shes getting up, no major injuries luckily. I grab the staff and shove it into her hands. "Take that tunnel, get that thing to safety!" I shout to her. She shouts back asking where. "The city, it's the only place close enough! Go!" I shout back, pushing her into the burrow tunnel. She sets off, and I look back at the upper room. Droki are pouring into it, searching. The one time I need my energy power and I don't have it. Instead I start smashing the entrance to the burrow tunnel, causing a cave in at the entrance, blocking off the passage. The Droki have seen me now and are coming down the steps into the room. I grab my Khopesh and touch the blade, letting my skin turn to metal, my left hand morphing into a spike. There's no way I'm going down without taking these things with me.